


【铁虫】In this life（十一）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: summary：口交⚠️
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	【铁虫】In this life（十一）

*****  
在双双倒在那张大得过分的床上时候Peter的衣服已经被脱的差不多了，他睁着水汽氤氲的双眼大口喘息，仰着头看自己的新晋男朋友一手扯掉了领带，一点点解开衬衫的扣子，那模样实在性感的过分。  
而后性感过分的男人弯下腰，在他鼻子上亲了下：“很喜欢吗，小处男？”  
炙热的男性荷尔蒙扑面而来，Peter心生羞涩，兔子一样蹬着腿不看对方，这副模样逗乐了Tony，他轻笑了两声，又一次吻住了男孩，同时手往下钻进男孩的内裤握住了他半硬的阴茎，上下撸动了几下，感受那个小东西在手心完全勃起了。  
Peter睁大眼睛，嘴里发出细微的呻吟，他的手指无意识抓紧被单，从下身传来陌生又炙热的异样让他不知所措地绷紧了身体。  
“放松，宝贝。”Tony拍了拍男孩的屁股，得到后者一声羞耻的呜咽，更朝他怀里缩了起来，感受着青年抚弄性器带来的快感。  
Tony的吻还在脸上肆意着，湿热又轻柔，像是羽毛一点点落下，可是握着他阴茎的手却大力到让男孩头皮发麻，对方手指在柱身撸动后又坏心地用手指按在马眼打转，将渗出的体液抹开在周围，这样轻柔和粗暴的亲昵让Peter反复被抛空下坠，情欲海潮般滔滔袭来，让他脑袋昏昏沉沉，白皙漂亮的双腿不自觉缠上了Tony。  
“嗯啊……”  
Tony松开手退出去，将少年的双腿架在肩上，俯身在他的冠头亲了一口，“为什么你连这里都好可爱？”  
Peter羞红了脸，咬着下唇不想理他，但被谅在空气中的性器却诚实的越发硬挺，Tony捏着它又亲了两口，然后张口含进了嘴里，男孩的性器和人一样干净又秀气，还有淡淡清洗液的味道，他毫不费力就整根含了进去。  
“啊！你，你干什么呀……”  
Peter只能感觉到阴茎忽然被什么湿热柔软的东西包裹住了，他低下头才发觉是Tony将它全部吃了进去，瞬间僵直了身体，扭着腰想抽出来。  
Tony一把按住乱窜的小蜘蛛，掐着他的腿根又凑近了些，舌头灵活地舔弄了一圈男孩的性器，然后开始埋头吞吐起来。  
从Peter的视角只能看见青年黑色的发旋被自己夹在中间，生理和心理的双重快感潮水般席卷着他，耳边都是口腔和性器摩擦带起是粘糊水声，像某种暧昧色情的乐器发出声响，他想尽力忽视这种感觉，却越发清晰地感受自己的性器在Tony温热的口腔里进出，舌头不时划过本来已经快到极限的冠头。  
他抓紧了床单，像只落入猎人陷阱的小鹿，睁着氤氲的眼睛大口喘息着，晕乎乎的脑袋在想：原来那些片子里的都不是骗人的把戏……  
第一次被这样刺激对待的小处男并没有坚持多久，在Tony将性器又一次深深含进去用喉咙和嘴巴用力吮吸后，Peter发出尖声的啜泣，双腿紧绷着，浑身痉挛地射了出来。  
Tony没有退开，他按着男孩抽搐的大腿将精液全部吃了进去，后者着急地推他：“不要吃……”  
“That's ok.”Tony抬起头，舔了下嘴角，而后俯身上来和男孩接吻。  
高潮后的蜘蛛侠浑身都是软的，他陷在床褥里仰着头和Tony乖乖接吻，任凭对方撕咬自己不算饱满的唇瓣，带来酥麻和轻微的痛感，缠绵的狠了，能尝到对方嘴里的一点苦腥味，在反应过来是什么味道后他又不好意思地红了脸。  
两个人像两条缺水的鱼热烈忘我地交换着呼吸和唇舌，直到刚刚从不应期缓过来的身体又开始发烫发软。  
Peter推了推Tony，后者心不甘情不愿地离开那小片蜜糖，又捧着男孩潮红的脸细细啄了好几口，才放开他：“怎么了？”  
Peter咬着唇不说话，伸手去摸青年的性器，那根青紫硕大的阴茎戳在男孩掌心，一只手都握不住，他吞了口唾沫，怯生生小声道：“我，我帮你像刚才那样弄。”  
Tony眼光一沉，呼吸急促起来，小朋友这样乖觉又无辜的模样实在色情至极，他怎么没发现这个小家伙在床上这么会勾人？  
“No，我需要的是另一个。”Tony哑声说着，托着男孩腰的手顺着臀缝伸下去，暗示性地捏了捏他的穴口。  
Peter浑身一抖，慌乱地撇开视线，却没有阻止Tony作乱的手。  
青年露出一个散漫慵懒的笑，他像蓄势待发的野兽弓着身将Peter桎梏在床褥和自己胸膛间，紧致坚硬的肌肉线条若隐若现。  
Peter抬手环住Tony的脖子，把自己往对方怀里送，后者掐着他发软的腰肆意蹂躏着那小块软肉，将人提起来压在床头，而后，又是一阵密密麻麻的吻落下来。  
男孩被亲的痒痒，情不自禁笑出了声，然后屁股就被狠狠拍了一下，他哎呀一声，气呼呼去瞪罪魁祸首。  
“这么迫不及待被我肏？”  
Tony暗示地用自己的阴茎顶了两下男孩的腿根，后者呜咽着塌下了腰，红着脸反驳：“才，才不是。”  
青年没有再和他斗嘴，一边亲吻着男孩圆润晶莹的肩头一边去拿了润滑剂来，挤在手心抹了抹，就撑开男孩的后穴送了进去一根手指。  
身体被异物入侵的感受让Peter紧张地僵硬住，不自觉想逃。  
“放轻松，交给我好吗？”Tony牢牢抱住他，手指蛮横往紧致窄小的后穴挤了进去，同时空闲的另一只手抓住对方微勃的性器开始缓慢地摩挲，情欲的厮磨渐渐覆盖了起初的紧张不适，Peter放松下身子，将自己送进Tony怀里。  
“好乖……”青年喟叹着往后穴送进去第二根手指，穴肉像有自主意识般热情吮吸着他，他不得不搓揉着那处嫩壁慢慢往里探进去，“宝贝，你里面好热好紧。”  
“唔……”Peter羞耻地咬紧唇，被撩拨起情欲的身体已经能感受到青年手指在后穴抽插带来的酥麻快感，他紧紧咬着嘴唇还是泄露了几丝甜腻的呻吟。  
Tony凑上前亲吻男孩，轻轻松松撬开他的唇齿：“别咬，会伤到自己的，喊出来给我听。”  
他的手指在后穴卖力地耕耘，很快过于紧致的小穴就变得放松了下来，不再紧紧咬着他的手指，分泌出粘腻的液体，他趁机送进去无名指，三根手指一起抽插。  
Peter被弄得酥软难耐，扭着腰发出甜腻的呜咽，像是沁了过量糖的水蜜桃：“Tony，好奇怪……唔啊……”  
Tony亲着男孩潮红的眼角，手指在摸到内里某个点时候他感觉到靠着自己的小朋友浑身一僵，声音都变了个婉转的调，带着哭腔道：“别，别碰那里，啊！”  
“Really？可是你的下面咬的我这么紧，根本不想我出去呢？匹诺曹先生。”Tony故作苦恼地一边凑在男孩耳边说话，一边故意挤弄对方的敏感点。  
快感像藤蔓节节缠绕上来，Peter的话还没您能说出口，就被融化在了缠绵的热潮里，化成一串串破碎的呻吟，像是上好的催情药让Tony燥热的不行。  
他草草在后穴扩张了几下，抽出手指，托着蜘蛛侠饱满的屁股，将阴茎抵在男孩湿热的穴口，嘴唇轻轻摩挲着Peter湿漉漉的脸：“May I？”  
Peter迷茫地睁开眼：“唔，什么？”  
Tony色情地顶了顶下身：“我可以肏进去吗？把你肏到高潮那种，宝宝。”  
Peter被他的暗示惹得心慌，未知的恐惧让他想退缩，但不可否认心里的渴望，眼前人是Tony，从他不懂爱时就爱上的男人，他当然可以把自己一切交给他，毫无底线地信任他，男孩犹豫了会儿，羞涩地点了点头。  
“Jesus！”Tony再不忍耐，抱着Peter将阴茎一点点送进不断绞咬着自己的的穴道。  
硕大的性器撑进体内，哪怕刚才好好润滑过Peter还是发出了轻微的痛呼，他身体紧绷着像一把拉满的弓，感受自己被Tony慢慢填满。  
“啊……进，进来了，呜呜……”  
“乖，忍耐一下。”Tony舔掉男孩眼角涔出的生理泪水，前倾着身体把他双腿打开，更深地挤进那个柔软湿热的小穴，在终于将自己的阴茎全部埋进去后两个人都松了口气，Tony在男孩嘴皮啄了一口，“Good job，宝贝。”  
“不，不要这样叫我……嗯啊！好胀……”  
Tony亲吻着男孩湿润的唇瓣，摸着他的腿根用硬挺的性器开始缓慢有节奏的抽插，每一下都将自己插的更深。  
Peter感觉他被一柄剑顶住了，带着熨烫温度的剑身肏开他的身体，要把他融化在床榻里，他啜泣着难耐地扭动身子，却被Tony牢牢钉在阴茎上，青年掰开他的臀肉，忽然开始了猛烈的进攻，阴茎肏开吮吸着自己的嫩肉，每次带出来又会更深地肏进去，囊袋撞在腿根拍打的火辣辣的疼。  
男孩喘的厉害，泪水模糊了视线，他身体不停颤抖，被Tony操的神识涣散，像只真正软塌塌的小蜘蛛整个人软成一汪水，被踌躇满志的狮子拆吃入腹，在阴茎又一次擦过敏感点时，他忍不住发出了一声变调的尖叫，情欲像盛满的月光充盈到要溢出来，男孩声音染上了哭腔：“T，Tony，别，不要顶那里，啊嗯！”  
Tony充耳不闻，他抓着男孩细软的腰专门按着前列腺点肏弄，感受着对方因为兴奋而收缩内壁，前面和后面都留出水来。  
“Peter，你好湿，这么会咬是不是天生来给我肏的？”Tony一面大力顶撞他，一面埋首在男孩柔软的胸口用鼻子和舌头流连在对方的乳珠上，小蜘蛛的汗似乎都带着一点淡淡的奶香，他像是饥饿了几个世纪的吸血鬼突然开了荤，着迷地咬住男孩的乳珠舐舔吮吸，要从那里吸出奶水一般贪婪不停。  
上下亵玩的快感让Peter快要爆炸了，他伸手在青年黑色的发梢来回搓揉，像是一种示弱的讨好：“Tony，不要咬呀……”  
Tony爱极了他这副软乎乎的模样，从被吮吸的红肿的乳头离开，唇瓣在胸膛来回摩挲，下身依旧在有节奏地猛烈撞击，像一场引起海啸的暴风雨。  
Peter喉咙发出几个破碎的音节，很快就被肏软了身子，软了腰靠在床头，双腿酸软地发抖。  
“没有力气了……呼嗯……”  
Tony见状搂过男孩往前，提着他的腰按在阴茎上从上往下坐了下来，整个人被他圈进了怀里，这样的姿势让性器到达了一个难以企及的深度，Peter害怕地要起身，却被Tony顺势往上猛然一顶肏软了腰，重重坐了下来。  
“啊！”  
“睡衣宝宝好热情。”Tony含着笑圈住Peter，将他的四肢都禁锢在自己的领地内，挺腰往上动了起来，媚肉绞不住这样猛烈的进攻，怯生生地任凭粗大的性器横冲直撞，湿热柔软的感受让青年性欲暴涨，他压着Peter的双腿一面进攻一面嘴里不停，“宝贝，你看那种片子会想我吗？会想着钢铁侠这样肏着你自慰吗？”  
Peter呜咽着摇头，他承受不了这样激烈的深度，身体弯曲成脆弱的弧度，无力敞开后穴感受着Tony一次次的入侵，反复的填满又短暂的抽离，像是所有快乐，痛苦都被Tony牢牢掌控在手心。  
“回答问题，小朋友。”Tony又是一记深插，换来身上人反应剧烈的尖叫，他手指扣紧青年的脊背，在光滑挺直的椎骨留下红色的印子。  
“会，会的！我会想着被Mr.Stark这样肏，呜呜呜……不要这么深，Mr.Stark，please……”Peter被欺负到哭的一塌糊涂，阴茎已经硬到快要爆炸了，情潮烧的他摇摇欲坠，混乱中喊出了最敬爱人的名字。  
Tony怜惜地吻住这只快被折磨疯的小蜘蛛，继续大开大合地干他，每一次深入都能换来Peter破碎的哭泣。  
“求我什么？”Tony咬着男孩的耳垂，喘着粗气压低声音。  
男孩抖着身体，断断续续求饶：“你慢一点，啊！我要，我好难受……”  
Tony加快了抽插的速度，随着青年凶猛的动作很快Peter绞紧后穴，再一次射了出来，白浊的精液顺着二人交合的地方流向床单，整个下身泥泞一片。  
而被这样紧紧吸附着Tony也再没忍住，他咬着牙捏着男孩圆润的屁股，将精液射进了最深处。  
微凉的液体填满后穴的饱胀让Peter又是一阵颤抖，他手指无意识抚摸住小腹，软绵绵地倒在了Tony怀里。  
Tony搂抱着他双双倒在床上，等待高潮的不应期过去。  
Peter平复了会儿呼吸，仰起头看Tony，青年的额发因为情欲已经湿透了，随意耷拉在额头上，他漂亮的焦糖色眼睛晦暗不明，俊美的脸上显露出情事后的慵懒和散漫，像一头餍足的狮子。  
他看的有些发痴，Tony察觉到炙热的目光低下头，在男孩湿漉漉的小脸上亲了一下，哑声问：“好看吗，小痴汉？”  
Peter害羞地缩进他怀里。  
“Come on，更过分的事都做了，这样你都会害羞？真的是个小宝宝。”Tony含笑着摩挲少年修长的后颈道。  
“才不是……”Peter不满地反驳。  
“嗯？那Mr.Parker要证明一下自己不是蜘蛛宝宝吗？”  
Tony坏笑着用下身顶了顶男孩，还埋在体内的性器撞出后者一声呻吟来，而后他立马捂住嘴。  
可是已经迟了，Peter眼睁睁看着Tony的眼神变得危险起来，而后对方轻叹了声，抓过他的脚踝将自己翻过身去，感受着体内狰狞的巨物又一次变得硬挺起来。  
“Tony，不要来了……队，队长他们一会儿就回来了，啊！”  
Tony从背后桎梏着Peter的腰，一边开始插送自己的性器一边咬着男孩白薄的脊背道：“没关系，Friday会帮我们准备好完美的借口。”  
“唔嗯……”  
天色不知什么时候已经暗下来了，开了床头夜灯的卧室被笼罩在夜色簇成的海洋里，肉体拍打的声音，粘腻的水声和起伏的呻吟是海洋中汹涌的潮汐，灭顶淹没了他们。  
灵肉纠缠间，所有感情知觉都模糊了界限，但唯独一个念头却无比清晰——唯有这个人，是无可取代，独一无二的。  
（tbc）


End file.
